


Collared

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds a gift from Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unbroken_halo).



> Written in 2009.
> 
>  **Beta** : Thanks to the slash chat folks for the once-over, and eeyore9990 for the title-fu.
> 
>  **A/N** : Belated birthday drabbles for unbroken_halo who requested Charlie/Draco and collar.

Draco walked through his empty flat. Three years of living there and everything that had made the rooms his had evaporated in a flurry of house-elves and the removal crew from Magical Moves. The living room was the worst. The walls were full of blank spaces where paintings and family portraits had once hung.

His father's portrait. Draco sighed and continued his pilgrimage. He'd be berated with his father's opinion of his new home soon enough.

To his surprise, the bedroom wasn't empty. A collar sat on the floor, in the exact middle of the room. An oversized, black collar.

~*~

"What is _this_?" Draco's nose wrinkled as he pronounced the last word.

"Looks like a collar to me," Charlie said, without even so much as glancing up from his _Quidditch News_.

"And, in your apparently expert opinion, what was it doing in my bedroom?"

"You mean your former bedroom, yeah? Because I didn't see anything like it in _our_ bedroom."

"Charlie," Draco allowed just a touch of whinge into his voice as he yanked the paper away and straddled Charlie's lap, "you're avoiding the question."

Tracing the edge of the collar, Charlie smiled. "It's for dragons. The ones you've tamed."

~*~

"Malfoys don't wear collars."

"I didn't say you should wear it, did I?"

"No." Draco stretched out the vowel, a smile curving his lips.

"Then again, I don't think anyone told your Dad that rule about Malfoys and collars."

Draco snorted in disagreement.

"You remember how we agreed to take Snape's portrait from Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Seems he and your Dad had a thing."

"What kind of _thing_?"

"The kind that ends with your Dad on his knees in front of Snape." Charlie laughed. "Trust me. You don't want to enter the front room without knocking."

Speechless, Draco dropped the collar.

~*~

Draco flopped on the bed. "I cast a silencing spell on the front room. It's embarrassing."

"What?"

"Father and Severus are still at it. I thought portraits slept."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we can learn from them?" Charlie emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but his dragon tattoos and the collar.

Draco crooked a finger at Charlie, who crawled onto the bed.

Charlie's erection dragged a damp line up Draco's trouser leg. His teeth pulled down Draco's zipper. And that exquisite collar was the perfect thing for Draco to grab onto as his cock was sucked into Charlie's mouth.


End file.
